


Another way out

by Burningcities



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Like, M/M, Making Out, Party, Underage Drinking, it's a great time, only a little bit, pynch - Freeform, they make out, they're drunk, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningcities/pseuds/Burningcities
Summary: Adam turned his head to quirk an eyebrow at Ronan, but his breath caught in his throat. The colored lights hanging from the ceiling did great things to the sharp angles of Ronan Lynch’s face, highlighting his pronounced cheekbones and squared jawline.Instead of looking away when Adam caught him looking, Ronan maintained eye contact, another challenge, though this one was one Adam didn’t understand.//OR: Adam and Ronan are at a party, dance, and make out. it's a great time.





	Another way out

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! this is my first work for this fandom, and it's long overdue because i've been in love with these books for quite some time. This is mostly just me trying to master the personalities of these characters for future fics. as usual, this was written at two am so i'm sorry if this sucks.  
anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> the title is from another way out by Hollywood Undead bc i was listening to that song while writing this lmao.

Adam Parrish hated the flashy, loud parties thrown by any of the pretentious Aglionby students. In fact, if he’d had any say in the matter, he’d probably never have set foot in the huge mansion that was currently shaking with heavy bass and loud conversation.

All around him, people were dancing, drinking, and making out. Needless to say, this was anything but his scene.

However, when he’d befriended Richard Campbell Gansey III, he should’ve known parties were part of the deal.

Because Gansey had invited him along, and who was ever capable of denying the prince of Aglionby anything? This was also the very reason Ronan Lynch was sulking against the wall barely three feet away from Adam, nurturing a red solo cup.

He was eyeing the commotion around him with a bored stare, practiced disinterest across his face as his eyes flickered to Adam, lifting the cup to his mouth to empty its contents into his mouth.

‘I’m getting another drink,’ he muttered, leaning in to be heard over the music. Adam’s heart stuttered in his chest, but before he could react, or embarrass himself, Ronan was turning around and making his way to the kitchen, where all the booze was stalled out on the counter.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Adam followed after him, getting a cup of his own and mixing something reeking of alcohol with coke.

Ronan raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Oh, shut up.’

‘I didn’t say anything.’ He smiled his sharp smile.

Adam just shook his head, fighting off the small smile that threatened to take over his features.

‘You know, you’re not supposed to mix them fifty-fifty, right?’ Ronan nodded his head towards Adam’s cup.

Adam slowly lifted the cup to his mouth, taking a big gulp while not breaking eye contact with Ronan. As soon as the liquor hit his taste buds, he realized his mistake. The intense bitterness of the alcohol made his face contort and he stuck out his tongue after quickly swallowing.

The sound of Ronan’s laughter made him open his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized he’d closed.

‘How was that, asshole?’ he said cheerily, but grabbed the coke bottle anyways, filling up the rest of Adam’s cup with more soda. ‘Here, this should make it better.’

‘Thanks,’ Adam muttered, taking another sip and trying not to cringe again, though he had to admit it tasted slightly better now.

Ronan shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter and downing his cup without breaking eye contact.

Adam took the challenge, following Ronan’s example and secretly reveling in the amused quirk of Ronan’s mouth as he slammed the empty red thing onto the counter.

Wordlessly, Ronan filled it up again, minding more reasonable proportions than Adam had. He brought the cup up to his mouth again, but Ronan grabbed his wrist before he could knock it back.

‘Leave some for the rest of the fucking party, Parrish,’ he shook his head, releasing Adam and walking back the way they’d just come.

Adam scrambled to hurry after him. When he flung himself against the wall next to where Ronan was standing, he shook his head against the dizziness.

He knew this was his first time drinking, but he’d expected his tolerance to be a little higher than half a cup, until he remembered he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, so he was drinking for the first time, on an empty stomach.

He was also kind of convinced Ronan could read his mind when he said: ‘Jesus fuck, Parrish, your first drink got you that queasy already?’

‘Empty stomach,’ he shrugged simply, looking out over the room. All the furniture was moved to the sides to provide a makeshift dancefloor where all their classmates and some girls, probably from mountain view high, were dancing.

He felt Ronan’s intense gaze on the side of his face, refusing to acknowledge it for now.

‘Amateur,’ Ronan scoffed half-heartedly, rolling his eyes.

Adam turned his head to quirk an eyebrow at Ronan, but his breath caught in his throat. The colored lights hanging from the ceiling did great things to the sharp angles of Ronan Lynch’s face, highlighting his pronounced cheekbones and squared jawline.

Instead of looking away when Adam caught him looking, Ronan maintained eye contact, another challenge, though this one was one Adam didn’t understand.

He quickly emptied his cup, swallowing heavily before disregarding it on one of the shelves next to him.

‘Come on, let’s dance,’

Ronan scoffed. ‘for fuck’s sake, you’re more drunk than I thought.’

Adam didn’t even consider dignifying this with an answer, instead looking up at Ronan from under his eyelashes, a small grin taking over his features.

Ronan regarded him for a few moments, before he, too, downed the remains of his drink. ‘Fuck, okay, sure, why not.’

Adam allowed his grin to turn into a full-on smirk as he turned to the dancefloor, completely confident the other boy would follow.

However, as soon as he reached the middle of the room, all confidence left him. He desperately looked around for any indication how to move his body. He’d never really been a dancer, and his brain didn’t bother to provide him with this information about himself until it was too late to back out.

Around him, everyone was dancing with a potential fling, which didn’t really help him. When he turned around, Ronan was right behind him, looking down at him with a small, mocking grin that indicated he knew exactly what Adam was struggling with and found it incredibly entertaining.

So of course, Adam did the only thing he could think of to wipe that smug expression off his face.

He threw his arms around Ronan’s neck, pulling him close and self-consciously started to move.

Ronan’s eyes widened almost comically as he watched Adam, felt his fingers at the nape of his neck. Adam allowed himself a taunting raised eyebrow, which seemed to get the other guy out of his daze.

Carefully, Ronan raised his hands to place them on Adam’s hips. Then, when Adam didn’t push him away, he pulled lightly, hooking his fingers through the beltloops of his jeans for more leverage, until they were flush together.

Adam felt himself flush when Ronan started to shift his hips left and right to the beat, moving against him, which motivated Ronan to tighten his grip on Adam’s waist, pushing his hips forwards more thoroughly, causing Adam’s breath to hitch embarrassingly.

‘Fuck, Ronan,’ he hissed, only earning a snake-like grin.

He tried to retaliate by grinding discreetly back against Ronan, but if the way his pupils dilated were anything to go by, it wasn’t much of a punishment.

When he saw the way those closed off blue eyes looked back to him, for once completely readable, Adam dropped all sense of self preservation, launching himself forwards to smash his lips against Ronan’s.

For one awful, unending second they stood frozen like that, both of them too shocked to move.

Then Ronan seemed to wake from his daze, moving his smooth lips against Adam’s chapped ones. He didn’t really taste like anything, but when he slipped his tongue into Adam’s mouth, Adam let out a small whimper, pulling Ronan even closer against him for purchase, his knees buckling when his tongue moved against Ronan’s.

For a moment, all the strings that attached him to Cabeswater fell away, as did the weight of being the Grewaren for Ronan.

For a moment, they were just two boys, a little drunk, young, and passionate.

Ronan broke the kiss first, locking his eyes with Adam’s.

‘Do you mean it?’ he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Adam didn’t need him to elaborate, instead nodded frantically.

‘God, yes. I… yes.’ He said, eyes wide and earnestly.

The smile on his face was so sweet and shy, at the same time so incredibly like Ronan and not like him at all, all Adam could do was lean forwards, capturing his lips again.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how bad was that? please let me know what you thought. English isn't my first language and i don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes.  
if you wanna come fangirl with me, or request any fics (for basically any fandom) come find me on tumblr!:
> 
> https://fallinginlovehurtslikehell.tumblr.com/


End file.
